Traitors
by maxridelovr1995
Summary: flock kicks max out. she leaves and loses everything, but what does she find? and when she ends up at the same school; Normal, everyday, school will she stay with the original flock? will she ever forgive them? NOT A FAX STORY! SRRY! flames are welcome!
1. Left to Ponder

I can't believe they did that. I gave my whole life to them and they just throw me away like trash.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting against a tree, keeping watch when Fang came up to me._

"_Max. we need to talk." I look up and he looks at me with saddened eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "We want you to leave. We don't want to save the world. We don't want you to come back. Just leave. You're the reason they're tracking us anyway. Goodbye Max. Leave." _

_I was shocked. But if they wanted me to go I would. I grabbed my bag, snapped out my wings and flew away. My heart ached, but I dealt with it. _

_I was pissed, and wouldn't forgive them, but I dealt. _

_End flashback_

So that's where I am. It's been 6 years. I'm 20. I kept getting new powers, and by now I had a small family. Not like husband and kids, no way. But I have Lexi, Rayne, Danni, and Fredd. Lexi is 18, brunette, and always hyper. She has visions when she makes contact with a person. Like- she sees what they really mean if they say something, if they're telling the truth, and the lengths they will go to protect their family and friends.

Rayne is 16, blond, protective, and- best of all- my little sister. I found her on a raid of the School in California. I read her papers, too. That's how I know. She can control fire and water, air and earth should be coming soon, just like mine. She also has super speed like me. She has my stuck-up attitude and is basically a mini me.

Danni is a guy, despite the spelling of his name. He has strawberry blond hair. Just like his brother. He knows about him, but never wants to meet him after what I told him. He's 15. He despises my ex-flock, as do all of my current flock, but he and Rayne despise them the most. Probably because of the blood relations.

Now for Fredd. He's my second-in-command, but he is the complete opposite of the last one. He's loud, happy, and actually _cares_ about everyone. He wouldn't ditch me and hurt me like_ he _did. He's 19, dirty blond, and is fucking _strong. _like I mean stronger than everyone else _combined._

We could all change our appearances. And the weirdest thing? We found out we stopped aging after 20. I was the only one who stopped so far. I gave up on saving the world 5 years ago, when I found Rayne. A year after that, we found Danni and Lexi, and we found Fredd 2 years later, while flying.

Basically, we hang around in one spot until they found us. We always changed our appearances.

"Max?" Rayne asked. I faced my baby sister.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Umm… I was wondering, could we go to school for the 2 months or so until they find us? I've always wondered what it would be like." I smiled.

"Sure sweetie. What does everyone else think?"

"They want to, too. Thank you, sis!" she gave me a big hug. My heart softened a little more every time she did that.

We were in Harrison, Ohio. If I pretended to be younger than I really was, I could be put in as a senior. So could Fredd and Lexi. I could make Danni and Rayne both freshman.

I already knew what appearance I would go in. the one with dirty blonde hair with ice blue streaks in it. It was the body of a 17 year old. She had a good looking body. I always got guys attention using it.

**3 days later**

I was on my way to homeroom with Fredd and Lexi. Or as Harrison High school knew them as Dan and Alex. I was Emily.

"Okay, class. Please welcome the new students, Emily, Dan, and Alex. You can go sit next to Nick. He was new last week." the teacher said, pointing to 3 empty seats. And that's when I saw HIM. I had Lexi sit next to him, Fredd next to her, and me on the end.

Fredd knew something was up and I whispered in his ear, "It's _him._"

He automatically knew who I was talking about.

Oh well. I can have fun with this. I still hate him. I got out piece of paper and a pencil and wrote:

_A 20 year old in high school? Tsk tsk. They'll find you in no time. You stick out like a sore thumb, where as I am disguised. Didn't recognize me did you? Bastard. How are you and the little fucking traitors doing? Fuck you. Fuck them. I have my own family now. One that will stand by me. Blind traitor's brother hates him. _

_~You know who~_

I folded the paper and slid it in front of _him_.

**Fang's POV**

I was looking at the ceiling, spacing out, when I looked down there was a note. If this is another girl trying to hook up with me, I'm going to be pissed. I read it. I looked over to the new people. The 2 closest to me were facing up front, while the last one was glaring at me, fists clenched. Shit

Max was back. The guy- Dan, I think- put a hand on her back and gave me the bird. The one next to me mouthed something at Dan and he nodded, jaw clenched. She turned and gave me the bird, too. What the hell?

The bell suddenly rang, making me jump. They shot up and left.

I was left to ponder.

**Iggy's POV**

I was sitting at my desk in English when I heard footsteps too light to be human approach. Then I felt someone hit the back of my head.

"I hate you, your own brother hates you, traitor." someone whispered in my ear. It had been 6 years since I last heard it. And oh how I've longed to hear it again. Then I processed what she said. I had a brother? I was left to ponder.

**Nudge's POV**

OMG! I heard there were new kids so we weren't anymore! I was in Science.

"Dan, you can go sit next to Tiffany-Krystal." a guy came and sat next to me.

"Were you new last week?" he asked.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Hmm… African-American, Tiffany-Krystal, so you're Nudge. I have a message for you."

I froze. "And what would that be?" I growled.

"She hates you. She hates all you traitors. And we do, too. You're lucky she didn't sell you out to the School, I would have."

"ok. Who the hell are you and how do you know about me?"

"I'm Fredd. The best friend of your ex-leader. Well one of her best friends. Know this- you all broke her. You left her to die. But she stayed strong. She wasn't better until she found her sister Rayne. We've all heard her scream in her sleep. Scream that you are all traitors. You didn't deserve her."

After class he left quickly and I was left to ponder.


	2. Truth and That Asshole

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I do, however, own Rayne, (who is based off of my "sister," Alicja) Danni, Fredd, Lexi, (Who are based off of no one in particular) and the plot!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Rayne's POV**

I like school so far. My fake name is Sapphire Rayne. All my fake names have my real name in it because I love the name my sister gave me. I was so happy when Max came and broke me out! It was like a miracle.

I walked into my Social Studies class and the teacher sent me to sit next to Zephyr. This couldn't be who Max was talking about could it? I listened and his heartbeat was the same as ours. He was ready to stand up and fight. He also had the dirty blond hair and looked like an older version of who I saw in her dreams. I can read minds. They don't know yet. I want it to be a surprise. I'm gonna tell them tonight.

_Why did Angel and Nudge have to rope us into this? I know we haven't seen them in 6 years, but without Max, I'm too jumpy._

I pulled out of his mind that's all I needed.

I glared at him and he started to fidget, uncomfortable. He finally glanced over.

"What?" he asked.

"How could you hurt her like that?"

_Huh?_ "Hurt who?"

"Max, you idiot."

**Gazzy's POV**

"Max, you idiot." my blood ran cold.

"How do you know Max?"

"I'm her sister. You were family to her. You were like her son and Angel was like her daughter. And you guys left her. Left her to die. You crushed her."

"Wait- how did we hurt her? She's the one that left."

"She _left_? No. you guys kicked her out and she was ruined."

"No. we didn't. she left one night while she was on watch. Fang woke us up in the morning and told us. Everyone but Fang was crying. We all cried for 3 days straight. Angel cried for a month. Nonstop. She still, 6 years later, cries herself to sleep every night. We never would want her to leave. We loved her."

"Well, Gasman, you might want to check with your leader. He kicked her out in the middle of the night. Said that you guys didn't want her anymore."

I'm gonna kill Fang.

**Danni's POV**

I walked into the Reading room. It was right next to the Social Studies room, so I put my mind block up. I was the only one who knew about Rayne's gift.

"Class, this is David. David, you can go sit next to Ariel." She gestured towards a pale girl with long curly blond hair. Her head was cocked to one side, like she was trying to figure something out.

That's when I felt it. I felt someone trying to break through the barriers of my mind.

When I sat down, she smiled at me. "Hi. I'm Ariel." I knew she was lying I can tell when anyone is lying. Nothing like what Lexi can do. I don't need contact and can only tell if they're telling the truth or not.

"Liar" I said.

"I'm not lying. My name is Ariel."

"Liar. Ariel's your fake name. Judging by how you look, the blond hair, the young look, you're Angel. You're not going to break through my mind so get over it."

"Than what's you real name?"

"None of your business. If your trying to figure out how I know, think ex-leader." I turned to her. Her eyes were filled with tears but none leaked out.

I didn't talk to her until the end of class when all I said was, "She hates you. She's hated you for 6 years." Then, I walked out the door.

I waited for Rayne and when she came out, she had a troubled look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you and everyone else later."

"Is it that Max's ex-flock is here?"

"Yeah, but that's not all. Max might have been hating 5 people because of one. I feel so bad for her." I could see whatever it was, it was troubling her greatly.

I pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. What ever it is, love, it will be okay."

Yeah, I just called her love if you didn't pick up on that. We both like each other. Max, Lexi, and Fredd don't know, though.

"Thanks Danni. You don't know how much it means to me, no matter how cliché that sounds." I kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, we need to get to lunch."

"Mmm. I hope they have good food."

I sat by her, like usual with Max on the other side. Max was talking to Fredd and Lexi. They both looked angry.

Rayne was looking over to another table. I followed her line of vision to see 4 people ganging up on one, gothic looking dude. Angel was one of the people ganging up on him.

Rayne looked up at me with pleading eyes. _Will you get Max, Lexi, and Fredd's attention for me? _

They were all whisper-yelling about Max's ex-flock.

I hit my fist on the table. They all looked up at me, surprised. I was usually quiet.

"Let Rayne talk! She has something to say!"

"What is it, Sweetie?" Max asked.

"Well- first, I have a new power- I can read minds." Max smiled. "But something else is way more important. Max. It wasn't a flock decision to kick you out. It was all Fang. He woke them up the next day and told them all that you left. On your own. That when he woke up, you were gone. You've been hating Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy for no reason. It was only Fang. I heard it in Gazzy's mind. I told Gazzy what really happened and that's what they're ganging up on Fang for." Rayne now had tears in her eyes and Max was too shocked to do anything.

I rubbed circles on Rayne's back.

All of a sudden, the room got warmer. Uh-oh. Max is mad.

"Max! Concentrate your anger on Fang!" Fredd said. The room got cooler and I looked over to see Fang sweating. Good.

Angel was looking over at us, smiling.

She ran over to Max and Hugged her. Automatically, Max relaxed and hugged her back, tears streaming down her face. Never in the 5 years I've been with her have I seen her cry.

**Gazzy's POV**

I met Angel outside the room. I put up my mind blocks. I want everyone to know at the same time. I still can't believe Fang did that! He ripped our family apart. He hurt my sister.

We went to lunch and once everyone was sitting, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel all asked, "Why does Max hate us?" at the same time.

Fang shrugged. Dickheaded bastard. "I know why." I said. For a split second, I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"Why?" they asked. I pointed to Fang.

"That asshole right there."

"Now, Gazzy, don't call names." Angel said.

"You didn't let me finish. That asshole right there kicked her out of the flock. He told her that we didn't want her anymore. That asshole right there tore our family apart. That asshole right there crushed Max. She's hated us because that asshole right there led her to believe that it was a group decision. It's all because of that asshole right there."

Everyone came over to my side of the table.

"What the HELL, Fang?" Iggy exploded.

"Why would you do that? Why would you lie to us?" Nudge said.

Angel had tears streaming down her face. I put my arm around her.

"It was for your own good," Fang stated.

"How the HELL is it for our own good?" Iggy asked. He was pretty broken up about her leaving. She really was like a sister to him. We were all family but he really loved her in a brotherly way. I was the only one that knew he cried at night. To this day, he cries while he's on watch. He cries when I'm on watch. The only time he doesn't at night is when Nudge or Fang is on watch. He tries to stay strong but has let loose around me since the first night I woke up while he was on watch.

"Have they found us since she left?"

"No. But now our family has been torn apart. And it's your fault! Can you honestly say that anyone of us is better since she's been gone?" Iggy was still going at it while me and Nudge comforted Angel.

All of a sudden, she gasped. "Fang! You're so selfish! How could you?" Angel said.

"What?" I asked her gently yet urgently.

"He made her leave because he got mad that she wouldn't make up her mind about him. Because he couldn't handle that he loved her and she wouldn't accept it. Well, Fang, she's never gonna love you now! Now she hates all of us!"

"Actually babe, I think her sister might set that right for me, you, Nudge and Iggy," I told her, thinking back to my conversation with the girl.

Suddenly, the room got really hot, then a bit later, it was back to normal.

I looked to Fang and he was sweating and breathing hard. Like it was really, really hot right there.

Angel smiled. "Max is mad at Fang. Apparently, she got some new powers." Angel turned her smiling face elsewhere in the cafeteria. I followed it and saw all the new kids.

"Max is the one with blue streaks," Angel informed me.

Then she took off. She ran right to Max and hugged her. Immediately, she hugged back and Fang stopped sweating. He got up and walked out. He's probably mad and going home. Everyone else got up and went to the other table. Max was still holding Angel tight.

"Hey Max," I said. She let go of Angel and smiled up at me. She stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, my little trooper. Well, not so little anymore." she whispered in my ear.

As soon as she let me go, Nudge and Iggy tackled her with hugs.

She started laughing. "Wow. Now I feel loved." She turned to the rest of the people. "How come you guy never hug me like that?"

"Umm… maybe because if we did you'd bite our heads off?" some tall guy with brown hair said.

"Oh yeah. Kay. Time for introductions. Guys, Angel and Gazzy, the actual and only brother-sister. Nudge the talkative. And Iggy the blind but not impaired. Ok. So. This is my sister, Rayne the protective. Fredd the strong, loud, happy, and my second-in-command. Lexi the hyper. And last but certainly not least, Danni, Iggy's brother. Is anyone else wondering why no one has noticed us yet?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Lexi said waving her arm around.

"…Yes Lexi…?" Max said.

"Oh! Umm… I have a new power! Yay! I can make people not see or hear us! Oh yeah! Go me!" she was bouncing up and down.

"Ok, Lexi, calm down, sweetie," Fredd said, wrapping an arm around her.

Max turned and stage-whispered to us, "Oh! And they need to suck it up and get together already." Fredd and Lexi were blushing. Max went back to her normal voice. "Oh and Iggy. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My sister and your brother are together." She turned to her sister. "Never think you can keep_ any_thing from me."

Rayne blushed and looked down while Danni smiled.

"All of these idiots took _forever_ to even plant a thought in their head. Yes, guys, I've been pushing you together. And damn you're all stubborn."

"You're talking about stubbornness? Wow if _you_ think _their_ stubborn, a _lot_ must have changed in the past 6 years," Iggy said. Max hit his shoulder.

"What do you guys say about ditching the rest of the day?" Max suggested.

"_That_ is the Max I know." She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you just rolled your eyes?"

"Yes, Ig. Now lets get out of here."

**I hope you guys liked it. It was a bit longer. **

**: ) :P**

**I want your opinion on a quote my friend (Alicja) made up. I personally love it. **

_**If you weren't suffocating me, would I be fighting so hard to breathe?**_

**Her parents don't let her do anything so she made it up. I LOVE my other friend's (Anna) definition of 'no'**

_**No- the word that makes sex, rape.**_

**Bye!**

**~Raine~**


	3. Brother

**Hey sorry it took so long. I was on vacation with my family. Then, life got crazy. I swear, you start 8****th**** grade and stuff goes insane. **

**I don't own MR. = ( **

**Max's POV**

We left school grounds quickly and went back to a house that we had found 2 days ago and were staying in.

It was an old abandoned house with a lake around back. I loved it, no matter how decrepit.

I sat on the old couch. Rayne sat next to me, and Danni next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. Rayne blushed and looked down while I smiled.

Fredd and Lexi sat on the recliner, Lexi bouncing up and down.

Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge sat on the floor around us.

"Max? Are you still trying to save the world?" Gazzy asked.

"No, Bud. I gave that quite a while ago. Five years actually."

"Why?"

"I found that if you weren't trying to destroy them, they don't find you as much. I'm guessing they haven't found you guys at all."

"No, but we didn't care about being found, we just missed you." Angel said.

"Awww. Come here, my little Angel." Angel ran up and jumped on my lap, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I'm so glad we're back together. Fang was just being mean and selfish."

"I'm glad too, my baby girl. Wait- what do you mean he was selfish? What did he do that was selfish?"

She sniffed. "He was mad you wouldn't make up your mind about him. So, he just kicked you out. Did you love him Max?"

"I did. For a time. I had actually just decided I'd tell him when he kicked me out. That was the worst night of my life."

"I'm sorry! I should have seen it in his head! I should have been able to warn you." Angel looked so depressed. So, so sad.

"Don't think like that Angel! It's not your fault!" Rayne said, patting the other mind reader on the back.

Angel sniffed. I patted her curls. "It's ok, sweetie. It's not your fault. Remember that. It's Fang's fault. All his fault." She nodded. "So what do you guys want to do?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" I suggested.

"YES!" Fredd yelled.

Lexi giggled. "Sure." She got off Fredd's lap to go get changed.

He got up after her and picked her up. He ran upstairs and I heard the door to their bedroom shut.

I knew they weren't doing anything, but just to embarrass them, I yelled, "DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION! WOULDN'T WANT A PREGO WOMAN ON THE RUN!!!!"

I heard Fredd growl slightly. "WE'LL DO WHAT WE WANT, BOSS-LADY!"

I laughed. I looked around the room. Rayne and Danni were used to this, so they didn't have a reaction, but Iggy was snickering, Gazzy was laughing his 15 year old head off, and Angel looked scared.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"Mental. Images. Too. Much!"

"From who?"

"Fredd and Lexi."

"DAMN IT YOU TWO! ANGEL'S ONLY 12! GIVE HER A BREAK, GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"WELL FINE THEN, MEANIE-PANTS!!!!" Lexi yelled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Sorry, Sweetie." She just nodded at me.

"Max, we don't have swimming suits."

"Uhhh, why don't you guys go buy some? Here's my credit card."

**Max, you should go with them. There is someone you need to meet. He's Fredd's twin. They don't look alike, so don't be looking for that. Fredd hasn't seen him since they were five. He thinks that he didn't get taken, but he did. **

_Wow voice, long time no see- err- hear. And actual info this time? That's not like you. What's this guy's name?_

**You'll see, Max. Don't ask Fredd cause if he wants to go with you guys, he'll end up making a scene and scare the poor guy away. Believe me, Max, you'll know when you see him. **

I sighed. "Okay, never mind, I'm coming too."

We left the house and flew to the Mall in Cincinnati. I needed a new suit anyway.

I wanted to just go to Sears or something but Nudge and Angel Dragged me to Hot Topic. Of course, there were no one pieces there so I ended up with a turquoise and back zebra bikini. Nudge got a hot pink bikini. Angel got a pink, green, and blue one. We had to get the boys stuff at another store.

We went to the checkout counter and there was a guy with pitch black hair and bright green eyes. He had snake bites and one ring in his upper ear, which was a black stud. Wow.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Hello. My name is Tobias, did you find everything you needed?" he asked professionally.

"Yup. Everything's fine," I replied with a smile.

"That's good." He checked out our things and kept looking at me. I gave him the credit card. He slid it through the thing and had me sign that thing with the plastic pen. After glancing warily at Iggy and Gazzy, he asked, "Uh… would you mind hanging out after my shift?"

I was about to turn him down (nicely for once, because he was being nice plus he was totally gorgeous) when the voice piped in.

**Max, say yes, it's him!**

"Uh, sure, why not? When?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Max?" Iggy asked.

"Shut up, bro." I told him before turning back to Tobias.

"I get off in a half an hour. That okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be great. Should I come back here?"

"Yeah, see you then."

I grabbed the bag off the counter and walked out with the rest. I heard Iggy murmur to him, "You're lucky. She hasn't trusted a guy as more than a brother or best friend since we were fourteen." How did he know that? One of the new flock members, probably.

When they all were by me, Gazzy said, "What the Hell?"

I sighed. "That person is one of us. He's Fredd's brother."

"Voice in your head?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, Igs. Let's get your stuff and then you guys are going home while I talk to Tobias."

"Yeah. Talk." Iggy said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you don't back off, I'll tell Ella about your little crush."

"You wouldn't dare."

I laughed. "I actually didn't even know until now."

"I hate you."

"I know now let's get you some trunks."

We went to Target. Gazzy got camo and I got Iggy some red ones.

"Max can we PLEASE get some pretzels? Those Auntie Anne ones smell really good!" Nudge begged.

"Fine fine but only two each!"

"Yay!" Angel and Nudge said at the same time.

**Tobias POV**

Why the hell did I do that? I don't know her, but I had this…urge… to be with her. I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face. I hope that, if she ends up being nice and I actually like her, I will be able to tell her about my wings without her freaking out and running from me like I'm a monster.

My tongue played with my snakebites as I thought of how she might react. I'm so glad my brother wasn't taken like me. I knew he would be the leader type, but wouldn't want to make decisions that could affect anyone. We're almost twenty now. He's probably in college with a steady girlfriend that he is planning on proposing to. Even though I haven't seen him since we were really little, I know he wouldn't be one for flings. I was taken when we were five.

Luckily, it had been years since I had been caught by the School. So, I settled down and got a job here at Hot Topic. After the first year here, I got my left ear pierced and then a month after that I got my snake bites. I was now fond of my piercings and understood why people got them. I also now understood why they got tattoos. They were addicting. The guy who does my tattoos is now a friend of mine. But, he knows if he sells me out, he will be dead.

On my left arm, there is a dark angel, and on my right one it says, 'School is Torture.' People would assume that I got it when I was in school, but it was talking about _The_ School.

I impatiently waited for my shift to be over so I could hang out with Max. What that guy told me confused me. Did someone hurt this girl, and that's why she hasn't liked any guys since the age of only fourteen? I was thinking about it until the other guys came up to clock in. Okay, good. I can leave now.

After clocking out I went just outside of the store to wait. After around five minutes, I saw her walking my way. Upon seeing me, she smiled and waved, still walking forward.

"Hey Tobias."

"Hey. The other guy called you Max, right?"

"Yup! So what do you want to do?"

"Well… there's this place down the street…," I told her.

"It's not too crowded is it?" she asked nervously.

"No, no. I'm not good with crowds. It's a really small place. Almost nobody knows about it."

"Okay than. Sure!"

I smiled at her.

We walked through the Mall and started down the sidewalk being careful to stay clear of the road. Crazy drunk people are popular here. It's not the nicest town. **(A/N: I love this city with all my heart, but it's true…)**

We stopped at a small restaurant called The Starving Artist.

It was very small and only had about five other people in it. Not including the workers, of course.

"What would you like?" I asked her.

"Umm… just a hot chocolate please. I just ate."

I nodded. She was human, so she wouldn't have the giant appetite I did.

**Max's POV**

I didn't have my normal appetite. My stomach was bouncing around in that queasy-but-not-sick way. Nerves. I don't know how he will react.

He went to order and gestured for me to sit in one of the booths. I did and rested my head in my hands. After a couple minutes, I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Max?" Tobias asked. "What's wrong? You regretting saying yes to me? I wouldn't blame you if you left. We just met and everything." His voice was light but his face told me he was hurt.

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't have said yes if I would regret it."

He smiled. "Then what's got you so worked up?" he asked before giving me my hot chocolate.

I took a sip. "I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll take it."

I heard him sigh in relief and mumble, "Can't be worse than what I'm hiding."

"Actually it's worse then what you think you're hiding." He looked up at me in shock and then tensed when he registered the words. "Now don't jump to conclusions. I'm not with the School. Or Institute or where ever you were taken. I've narrowly escaped out of the school too many times."

"So you're…?"

"A mutant freak? Yeah. But that's not what I'm concerned about you finding out. Do you remember your brother?"

He froze. "Yeah. Why?" he asked tightly.

"Tobias, please! Don't get all cold on me!"

"Sorry. What about Fredd?"

"Well…I know you don't want to hear this, but he was taken, too. He's now a part of my flock."

"H-he's… like me? Like- with wings?"

I nodded. "There are nine of us, including me, in my flock. And one traitor that used to be."

"What? Did he or she sell you out to the school or something?"

"No. I wish it was that simple. He hurt my flock and me. Kicked me out, saying the flock wanted me out and told the flock that I left on my own. I just met back up with them today."

"Oh. That's terrible. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. It was just worse when I thought the whole flock had betrayed me. Now I have my flock back, my sister and her boyfriend and _your_ brother and _his _girlfriend."

"Could I see him?"

I laughed. "It's not like custody issues! He's your brother! You can see him whenever you would like!"

He laughed, too. "Yes, that's true. So when can we go to see him?"

"As soon as we finish our hot chocolate. Now drink!"

He seemed to remember he had a drink in his hand. He took a gulp and then looked at me.

"Did you only say yes to me because Fredd is my brother? Or did you actually like me?"

"If it was just the Fredd thing, I would have told you in the store," I told him honestly.

He grinned. "Good."

We sat in silence for a while then, drinking our hot cocoas.

When we were done, he threw away my cup too. We went outside and into a secluded place behind some buildings. We spread our wings and took off. We chatted a bit on our way back to Harrison, but nothing big. As we were descending, he made a funny face that looked totally absurd with his piercings I had to laugh. We landed and headed toward the house. Tobias took my hand and I was still laughing a bit. We were nearing the house now and I could see that Fang was there, in the shadows. I immediately stopped laughing and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

Tobias looked startled before looking in the direction I was.

"Oh, Hey, Max! Who's your friend?" Fang asked.

"Asshole, this is Tobias. Tobias, Asshole."

Tobias pulled me a bit closer. I went willingly. Fang growled and crouched.

He was about to pounce when he was hit from the side.

He was on the ground, unconscious.

"Nice one, Gazzer!" I told him.

He smiled at me. "Tobias is now part of the family. I protect the family."

"Come here, little man."

He came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back with the arm that wasn't still attached to Tobias' hand.

**Hope you liked it! I'm open to any suggestions anyone might have and flame if you would like.**

**~Jess Raine~**


	4. Of Intros and Fun

**Wow. I haven't updated in forever! I'm SOOOO sorry guys! Enjoy!**

MPOV

"FREDD!" I screamed. He rushed out with Lexi by his side and raised an eyebrow at the boy at my side with his hand linked with mine. Lexi was in her bikini and Fredd was in his trunks.

Tobias tightened his hand and glanced at me nervously. I reassured him by squeezing his hand back.

"Max? Who's your friend?" He asked protectively.

"Oh shut up and welcome your brother to the flock," I snapped at him playfully.

He choked so Lexi patted his back. "H-how do you know I have a brother? I didn't tell anyone but Lexi."

"Awww. I feel so hurt. My own brother wouldn't mention me."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Tobias."

"B-but…but…you…weren't…you weren't…captured…that day. They…only took me…," he faded off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, until Max here oh-so-subtly told me otherwise."

"Hey! The Voice in my head told me who you were, so I just told you! I wasn't gonna drag it out all over the place! I just told you and got it over with! I'm not the most gentile person in the world."

"Not even going to ask about the voice in your head. I was only joking, Max. You don't need to get all defensive on me," Tobias told me, looking amused.

"Oh get that look off your face. I have my Max-Freak-Outs. You'll have to get used to them if you're going to be staying with us."

"Yes ma'am," he said, winking at me.

"So—wait. You're seriously like us? With the wings and everything?" Fredd asked.

"No, Fredd. This is just some big plan me and Max devised to get your hopes up and then crashed them down. Of course with the wings and everything!"

"I do not need your sarcasm!" Fredd exclaimed.

"Shut up and go give him a hug!" Lexi said exasperatedly.

Fredd rolled his eyes but listened. He always does. Pushover. I hadn't realized that our hands were still linked until Tobias let go to hug him back.

"EVERYBODY! TIME TO GET INTRODUCED TO A SHINY NEW FLOCK MEMBER!" I screamed. It didn't take long for everyone to come out, all in their swimsuits.

"Okay! Tobias! You know your brother; this is Lexi, your future sister-in-law. My little sister Rayne, and my future brother-in-law, Danni. Danni's brother is Iggy. That's Nudge—don't get her talking without being prepared to lose an ear. The last two are Angel and Gazzy. They're siblings, too."

"What about the one Gazzy knocked out?"

"Oh! The asshole? That's Fang. He pretty much tore my family apart, making me fall into depression for about a year. He isn't a very good person."

"Well okay then!"

"Alright guys. SWIM TIME!"

Immediately, they ran towards the lake, going in and starting to play around.

"C'mon, Tobias. I'll show you around." I showed him the rooms, kitchen, living room, and bathroom.

"So are you going into the lake with everyone else?" Tobias asked.

"Why? So you can see me in a bathing suit?"

"That might be part of it." He was looking at me with amused eyes, but there was underlying seriousness.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go in. But you're coming in, too."

"Why? So you can see me shirtless?" He was mocking me!

I winked. "That might be part of it." I ran to the room I shared with Rayne to find the Hot Topic bag and got out the bikini. Ugh. Bikinis show too much.

I changed and headed back downstairs. I nearly screamed when arms wrapped around my waist right when I got off the stairs.

Of course, it was just Tobias. He picked me up and walked towards the door. "Hey! Put me down! Tobias! Stop!"

"Nah. I don't think I will."

"I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"No you won't. You like me too much. You would be sad if I was dead."

"I met you less than three hours ago! I think I can deal with losing you!"

"That may be true! But you wouldn't want to take away your second in command's brother right after he was reunited with him, would you?"

We were outside, nearing the lake.

"Fredd! Can I have your permission to kill your brother?"

"No!" He yelled back, grinning.

"Thanks bro!" Tobias yelled to him.

"Awww," I grumbled.

"_But!_ I _do_ give you permission to maim him in any way you would like!"

"Yay! Thank you Fredd!"

"No problem, my oh -so-humble leader!"

"Alright, T. I won't kill you. But I _will_ seriously maim you!"

"I think I can deal with that."

Suddenly, we were airborne. My captor flew us to the middle of the lake. "Don't do it, T. Do. Not. Do. It."

"I think I will."

He dropped me. He _fucking_ dropped me!

The water was freezing, despite the 100 degree weather. When I resurfaced, I glared up and Tobias.

"I told you not to do that, Tobias."

I controlled the water to swirl up around him when it was all around, I let it go and the pressure brought him down to the water. I continued to use water to splash him over and over until I finally felt I had my revenge.

This is a good day.

I'm glad I listened to Rayne and let us go to school.

I'm so glad I listened to that crazy voice in my head and went to the mall with the old flock. Meeting Tobias just might be one of the best things that have happened in a while.

**So, Yeah. It's been forever and a half. I'm terrible at this…. Feel free to yell at me to get my ass on the go if I ever go this long without updating again. I mean—a year and 7 months? I seriously suck…. Thank you for sticking with me, though. I love you guys! **

**~Jessi Raine**


End file.
